Refia
Summary Refia is a one of the main protagonists from the 3D remake of Final Fantasy III. She is a Warrior of Light. Though she has no set Job class, she is portrayed as a White Mage in the opening FMV. Refia is described by Doga and Unei as the light of affection. As the sole female of the party, Refia is more of a motherly character than a love interest, and scolds her companions for their unruly behavior, like Desch's crushes on other women despite being faithful to Salina, or even Luneth's casual behavior when meeting Sara Altney and Aria Benett. Refia does have a rebellious streak, what with her habit of escaping her father's blacksmith training, but deep down she cares for him and is at first torn between joining her allies, or staying in Kazus. Though she cares greatly for her adopted father and is grateful for the support he's given her, Refia often gets frustrated with his insistence that she learn to become a blacksmith as well, since she’d rather decide her own direction in life. She is a very passionate character, and is not afraid to voice her thoughts or emotions in any given situation, usually quite loudly too. She evokes a sense of sympathy and empathy as well, and despite her lecturing, seems to care deeply for the other Warriors of Light. Refia hates toads, despite the party being required to transform into them to reach certain locations, like the Tower of Owen. Refia was raised by the Kazus village blacksmith, Takka. She tired of her strict blacksmith training and ran away from home. When she tries to escape on Cid's ship, Luneth and Arc find her and ask for her help in making a Mythril Ring to lift the Djinn's curse, but she doesn't have the skill yet, and says that they should go to Sasune as her father made one for the king there. She begs to accompany them, wanting to help her hometown. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 2-C Name: Refia Origin: Final Fantasy III Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Warrior of Light. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Earth variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can force her foes to target her and lower their guard and can inflict confusion), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Teleportation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation (Can speed up time around herself), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate atoms to trigger spontaneous fusion explosions through the Flare spell), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with Death), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks with Reflect), Sleep Manipulation, Life Force Absorption (Drain and Tornado), Summoning, Water Manipulation (with Leviathan and Geomancy), Master Martial Artist, Paralysis Inducement, Durability Negation, Size Manipulation (Mini), Power Nullification (Dark Swords negate duplication. Can nullify enemy status buffs and prevent them from casting verbal magic), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can enter the World of Darkness, whose darkness threatened to erase the world), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Transmutation, and Petrification, Can damage nonexistent beings, Can cause extra damage to undead with the Wightslayer sword Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated Medusa, who attempted to bring down the Floating Continent) | At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Bahamut) | Low Multiverse level (Capable of fighting Cloud of Darkness after it was weakened by the four Warriors of Darkness) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Defeated Bahamut, a being that can cover hundreds of kilometers in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Infinite (Defeated the Cloud of Darkness, who was born in a timeless dimension, should be equal to the Warriors of Darkness) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Far superior to Goldor who lugged a large gold chain in size to the airship, Enterprise across the eastmost continent) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal (Equal to the Warriors of Darkness, who were powerful enough to weaken the Cloud of Darkness a significant extent with kamikaze physical attacks) Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level | Low Multiverse level (Barely survived, if not fatally wounded by, the Cloud of Darkness' full powered Particle Beam) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended human melee range with weapons, likely several dozen meters with magic and summons. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant with mastery over numerous job classes. Weaknesses: Nothing notable, though she appears to hate frogs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Command Abilities *'Boost:' Refia focuses power to store up energy, doubling the power of her next attack. She can do so once again to triple the power of her next attack instead, but going any further will cause her to overload and take damage. *'Geomancy:' Refia invokes the innate power of her surroundings and unleashes their energy as an attack, varying based on the battlefield. **'Black Hole:' Refia creates a black hole in urban, industrial environments like Southwestern Saronia or deep dungeons like Eureka, crushing and destroying her foe before vanishing. **'Ice Storm:' In mountainous or highly-elevated areas, Refia creates a storm of hail and rain that deals ice-elemental and water-elemental damage to all foes. **'Magma:' In areas full of lava and sources of immense heat, Refia floods her surroundings with molten rock to deal fire-elemental damage to all foes. **'Shadowflare:' In dark, isolated areas, Refia unleashes the power of shadow to deal heavy non-elemental damage to a single foe. **'Whirlpool:' Refia invokes the power of the watery abyss while at sea, drowning and killing all foes instantly. *'Item Lore:' Refia's experience with items allows her to draw out the maximum value of restorative items, doubling their effectiveness. *'Jump:' Refia leaps to incredible heights to evade enemy attacks before coming down on her foe with her acquired momentum. *'Provoke:' Refia provokes her foe into targeting her, drawing them into a berserk rage while forcing them to lower their guard. *'Sing:' Refia sings songs with various effects. **'Elegy:' Casts Shell on all allies, protecting them from magical attacks. **'Minne:' Casts Protect on all allies, protecting them from physical attacks. **'Minuet:' Casts Haste on all allies, speeding up time around them to increase their effective speed and counter time slow effects. **'Peaon:' Heals all allies by an amount proportional the amount of damage they're able to take, being more effective the more resilient they are. **'Requiem:' Deals damage to all foes based on how resilient they are, dealing more damage to those who are more resilient, but weakens as the targets sustain injury. *'Souleater:' Refia sacrifices her own life energy to dish out a darkness-infused wave of energy that strikes all foes. *'Steal:' Refia pilfers her foes' equipment to use for himself. *'Study:' Refia identifies her foes' strengths and weaknesses with a glance and erases any positive status effects the target may have. *'Throw:' Refia can throw virtually anything around her as a lethal projectile with pinpoint accuracy. Black Magic *'Bio:' Refia infects her target with virulent toxins and pathogens, poisoning them until they finally succumb. *'Blind:' Refia blinds her foe to prevent them from aiming properly. *'Breakga:' Refia instantly petrifies her foes. *'Drain:' Refia drains her foe of life to heal her injuries. *'Erase:' Refia dispels her foes' positive status effects, enchantments, and Statistics Amplification. *'Death:' Refia instantly kills her foe. *'Firaga:' Refia bombards her foe with a barrage of powerful fireballs to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Flare:' Refia triggers a spontaneous fusion explosion to deal massive non-elemental damage. *'Meteor:' Refia causes meteors to rain from the sky and obliterate her foes. *'Raze:' Refia instantly kills all foes that are significantly weaker than herself. *'Sleep:' Refia puts her foe to sleep to render them helpless. *'Quake:' Refia triggers a massive earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage. *'Shade:' Refia completely paralyzes her foe to prevent them from moving. *'Thundaga:' Refia assails her foes with a flurry of lightning bolts to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Warp:' Refia warps her foe to another plane, never to return. White Magic *'Arise:' Revives a fallen ally back to peak fighting strength or exorcises an undead foe. *'Confuse:' Befuddles her foes and scrambles their motor functions, causing them to aimlessly attack everything around them, including themselves. *'Curaja:' Rapidly heals her wounds and those of his allies. *'Esuna:' Nullifies any status conditions she is afflicted with. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around herself to increase her effective speed and counter enemy time slows. *'Holy:' Blasts her foes with a burst of holy energy that deals massive damage. *'Mini:' Shrinks an enemy. A second casting will revert the effects. Can be casted upon oneself. *'Protect:' Erects a forcefield that reduces the effectiveness of enemy physical attacks. *'Reflect:' Erects a special forcefield that reflects any magical spell used against it back at the original user, regardless of their power. *'Silence:' Mutes her foe to prevent them from casting verbal magic of any kind. *'Toad:' Turns her foe into a common toad, rendering them virtually powerless. *'Tornado:' Conjures a magical tornado that saps the life energy from her foes, leaving them on their last legs no matter how rested and uninjured they were prior to the attack. Summons *'Bahamut:' Refia summons Bahamut to obliterate her foes with Mega Flare, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Ifrit:' Refia summons Ifrit to incinerate her foes with Hellfire, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Leviathan:' Refia summons Leviathan to drown her foes with Tidal Wave, dealing heavy water-elemental damage. *'Odin:' Refia summons Odin to strike all foes with her famous Zantetsuken, killing them instantly. *'Ramuh:' Refia summons Ramuh to smite her foes with Judgment Bolt, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Shiva:' Refia summons Shiva to freeze her foes with Diamond Dust, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Titan:' Refia summons Titan to devastate the land with Earthen Fury, dealing heavy earth-elemental damage. Key: Wind Crystal's Blessing | Three Crystal's Blessing | The Four Crystal's Blessing Note: Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2